


A Moderatly Discernible Series of Enthusiastic Mimes

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HORUSS: 8=D ‹ She's taught me to get in touch with my anger. Through a moderately discernible series of enthusiastic mimes, she has made it clear that it is much healthier to crush all negative emotions beneath a stampede of positivity, and to always be cheerful and upbeat no matter what, even if projecting that facade is at times physically painful.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moderatly Discernible Series of Enthusiastic Mimes

**Author's Note:**

> That's not what she meant at all you silly pony.

She mimed to him the happiest gifs she could think of, grinned at him and pointed to her face. Oh good, he was smiling too, it must be working. He was always so grumpy, she just wanted to be a good moirail and cheer him up.

Soon, she started to notice his strain. Yes he was pawsitively adorable while smiling, but he was forcing it, and it was so obvious. She kept miming to him, gifs of genuinely happy people, even some of some grumpy people trying to tell him it was okay to stop. But he didn't get it. She never had problems with her mode of communication before, why was this one so difficult. 

But she watched him, grinning in agony, wishing she could help. He never answered any messages she sent him online. It was so silly and fursturating that he refused to use devices nowadays that weren't powered by his own gross sweat. She gave up, felt defeated, felt like a failure of a moirail. She watched as his matespritship crumbled, unable to get him to change back. Her aspect had once again taunted her, but this time destroying someone else's love. 

Maybe she should break it off, then he'll stop trying to be a troll that he's not. That'll fix him and Rufioh, definitely. But before she could even bother, she realized that she has some MOTHERFUCKING IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO.


End file.
